


'Cause I Know How To Make The Devil Cry

by puppydeanandjen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Cock Slut, Emotional Manipulation, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prostitute Sam Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppydeanandjen/pseuds/puppydeanandjen
Summary: Sam is fourteen and now the stunning image of sweet temptation.





	'Cause I Know How To Make The Devil Cry

**Author's Note:**

> [Reposted from Tumblr](https://puppydeanandjen.tumblr.com/post/182037012167/inspo-sam-is-fourteen-and-now-the-stunning-image)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Song Inspo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zy1xWmqqpKA)

Sam is fourteen and now the stunning image of sweet temptation.

Baby fat is all trimming down with age, but the soft, smooth skin still remains. Perfect kissing height when he stands and perfect cock-sucking height when he kneels. Slender and lithe, but he sways his little boy hips confidently as he walks down the alleyway as if he has more strength than the sleazy, burly wanderers he passes. Slim fingers toy with lollipops, the same way he toys with strings of the hearts he’s enraptured.

He’s an enigma of denim shorts, cherry stained lips, and filthy confessions here; a bad boy magnet that buckles their knees with promises of fake control over him.

Men pray that they’ll get to have their offering taken from them, allow them a taste of the divine sugar of youth. Sam makes them sob when he strips for tonight’s chosen ones-the ones who’ll receive blessings from the sin-ridden angel. He gives grace through the salvia that he licks around the slit of their dicks, staring up with doe eyes and girly lashes through dark strands as he sucks in the bitter taste of corruption. He spreads his wings across the grimy walls as his legs part wider to swallow more of the manhood intruding into him while his hole clenches around the thick girth. He never comes, containing himself in a cock ring to achieve that goal, because, in the end, these scumbags aren’t worth enough to receive holy communion.

Then when he’s done, he strolls back to the dirty motel room, stinking of cigarettes and alcohol and the impure. And he knows the first thing he’ll see when walks through the door is home.

His home.

His big brother sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting so patiently for Sammy’s return. Golden hair ruffled from showering and freckles lay stark against pale skin in the whiskey hue lighting. Emerald eyes watch him as they wait for orders like the good little soldier Dean is-like the blunt little instrument Sam made him be by twisting and fostering the lust already stored inside.

Sam rewards him for that with a chaste kiss on the lips-just a sip of what is to come.

“You’ve been so good for me, big brother,” he whispers into Dean’s ear, soft and quiet like a teenage girl spilling a secret into her friend’s ear. “Now, you get your reward”

His hands drag over the old leather that Dean’s wearing before pulling away entirely, allowing Dean to follow in the empty space and drop to his knees on the rough carpet as fingers automatically reach up to twiddle with the button of Sam’s shorts. Little brother cock sprouts up fully erect and Dean removes the ring with an easy click; doesn’t waste any time in swallowing it down, grasping onto Sam’s thin thighs that are slick with leftover lubricant dripping out of his ass for support.

Dean’s lips are plump and red around him like his own, taking Sam in right to the balls, eager to please because then he’ll earn the sloppy seconds of his baby brother’s delectable hole and Sam wants that too. Wants to feel Dean bare inside of him, spreading him open again so well and filling him up with come until he’s bursting with it; after, he’ll make his big brother clean it all up for him with his tongue.

But first, he’s going to come down Dean’s throat and, with the way Dean’s warm mouth and skillful tongue is sucking and humming around his dick, he’s sure that won’t be long.


End file.
